Anton Ohalinz
"Have we not always lived to serve you Sire?" - Anton 'Anton Ohalinz '(ca. July 1597 - January 9 1639) was a Senator of The Albanian Court under Emperor Pjotr II. He was one of his closest associates and long-time friends. Together with Harrold and General Ottis he would assasinate the Emperor on December 30 1639 after the massacre on "The Red Day". He was hanged in 1639 for treason together with Harrold. Early Life Anton was born in July of 1597 in Berat to parent's of low nobility. They were however at good terms with Emperor Pjotr I and his wife. At court he soon met young Prince Pjotr around 1611. They became good freinds when they discovered a sharing intrest in the humilliation of women. In March of 1619, Pjotr I past away. When his son was crowned Emperor in the Cathedral, he ordered bowmen to execute almost all members of the Senate and his own mother Empress Lyia. Anton was a supervisor during this. He was one of the only seven senate members under The Emperor together with his freinds Harrold and Claus. In June 1624 Hector of Poland and his daughter Alena came to visit. Pjotr wanted Alena for himself and he ordered his three freinds to do away with Hector. Under the watchful eye of Harrold and Claus, Anton was the one to poison Hector's goblet with wine which caused him to die. Doubts In the following years however, Anton began to question his Emperor's policies. His sadism and brutallity made even him sick. Especially after Pjotr II had his daughter Krissa drowned at infant age and his first wife locked up. In October 1625 when Pjotr II left to talk to Sultan Mustaf Aban, Harrold, Claus and Anton watched over Albana. Claus got power-hungry and proclaimed himself minister despite Harrold and Anton's warnings. Claus was executed the next month. Anton was the only one of the three to talk to Larisa of Elbasan during her marrige. In May 1631 he joined in a plot to assasinate Pjotr II. The collaborators were: Liana Von Klaum, Harrold, Anton, Timmian Lihaum and General Ottis. Assasination and Execution On December 25 1639 the massacre at "The Red Day" caused by Emperor Pjotr II when ten senate members and his own daughter and second child also named Krissa were murdered - was the final draw for the six to take action. Overtaken by guilt, the Emperor cried all night. Lania Von Klaum and Timmian Lihaum convinced him to go to the St. Markos Cathedral in the Far East to pray. Anton, Harrold and the general were informed first and armed with spears they travelled there. At the St. Markos Cathedral, Harrold, Anton and the General praid. They then hid in the Chapel against a pilar to wait for their victim to arrive. Softly praying they moved in on the weakend Pjotr II. They stabbed him throw the heart and ribs. Anton stabbed him throw the right rib. General Ottis delivered the final blows. The Monks sent them away. After having praid the three men returned to Tirana, the task which they believed was given to them by God was done. However, at return Harrold and Anton were arrested for treason. The men were charged with collobaration. When Harrold and Anton expressed remorse for their previous deeds but the Court pleaded: "A good deed thee has indeed done, thee has rid Albania of it's Demon who now thanks to thee burns in Hell. However, the many years has thee spend in loyalty of him and nothing thee has done before to destroy his evil gives Us the right to punish thee in Jesus' name. Hanged will thee be for treason: Lord Anton and Lord Harrold." On January 6 1639 Anton and Harrold were both hanged. Anton's last words were: "I except my fate, as does my freind." The Albanian folk celebrated their deaths anyway. But on request of General Ottis the two recieved a proper and respectful Catholic burial. They were buried in a tomb of nobility Category:Fictional Historical Figures